Alone Again
After Franchesca slanderously told Kitty,she's a "Dumb Broad" in front of Nathan. This cause Nathan to be very angry at her causing a conflict between them. Bonnie has to reconcile them with the help of Albert. Episode Summary The episode begins when Kitty told Franchesca to stopped being in Nathan's Side,this cause Franchesca to be very angry at her and talks more slanderously and told Kitty,a "Dumb Broad",this cause Kitty to upset and she feels that her feelings are being destroyed by an evil person. Nathan hears it and becames angry about it and then he scold Franchesca,Franchesca tries to explain everything,Nathan believes her words but he was still angry for calling Kitty,a "Dumb Broad". At the Wilson's House,Nathan goes home with an angry face this cause Bonnie to ask what happen. Nathan explains it and this cause Bonnie to think what if Franchesca and Nathan din't reconcile to each other and if that happens,Nathan will be forever alone. Bonnie tries many things to reconcile them but she fails,she feels alone without Franchesca and Nathan. No one will bring her to the General Yoga Ground,no one will drive the bicycle with her and No one will play Chess with her causing Bonnie to be upset. She sets a Volleyball game with Albert,Carla,Ernie and Jennifer,so she would be happy and Carla advice her to think that all of them are Franchesca and Nathan,Bonnie agrees but it unsuccessful. The Next Day,Bonnie was reading a newpaper about the Monster in the Danville Cave and this topic will reconcile Nathan and Franchesca,since both of them loves unidentified phenomenons. The only to bring them to together is by kidnapping them. Bonnie sets traps and Nathan and Franchesca we're captured,Later. Nathan and Franchesca found themselves inside an abandoned warehouse and Bonnie and Albert explain something to them but both of them din't agree about it and Bonnie shouted "LOOK,IF YOU DON'T WANT TO FIND THAT MONSTER THEN ME AND ALBERT WILL FIND IT!,DON'T EVEN BOTHER TO FIND US EVEN IF OUR BODIES GOT THROWED IN THE LAKE AND OUR CLOTHES GOT RADIOACTIVE!",Bonnie and Albert leaves and Bonnie slams the door. Nathan and Franchesca we're talking and Albert drives the R.V to the Danville Cave,when they arrived outside the Danville Cave,Albert and Bonnie set their camp and Albert asked if Bonnie is sure to do it and Bonnie says "Yes",then suddenly they hear a growl sound this cause Albert to ride the R.V and Bonnie was left alone. The next scene switches to Carla and Ernie washing the dishes and they hear an R.V parked outside and both of them went outside and Carla slapped Albert for being a complete idiot for leaving Bonnie behind. Back to Bonnie,Bonnie pretends the rock as a video camera for her video camera and then she carries her real camera to take a picture of the Monster,she went inside the Cave and saw coming out of the entrance and she takes the picture and the monster was just Franchesca in her fashion monster costume,the next thing came out,a hideous monster this cause the two girls screams and the monster was just Nathan in a costume. Bonnie explains the basics that both of them have something in common,this cause them to reconcile and Nathan and Franchesca hugged each other. Then Carla,Ernie and Albert arrived and Carla said "Thank Goodness,all of you are alive and if all of you dint escaped that cave,the monster will crushed you to death!",this cause Franchesca "What is wrong with you people?,there is no Monster". All of them laughed. Background Information *This is the first time,Franchesca shows her major appearance in this episode. *It was revealed,Franchesca and Nathan loved Unidentified Phenomenons. *The song "Alone Again,Naturally" was played in the scene where Bonnie feels lonely and upset. *The R.V that Albert drive was the same R.V that was used in The Adventures of Bonnie and Albert. *In this episode,Bonnie's hair is down not tied. *In the scene,where Bonnie ties the volleyball net,we thought she was gonna commit sucide but it was only part of a shock joke part. Songs *Alone Again,Naturally Allusions *'Napoleon Dynamite '- The Episode Segment is similar to the Napoleon Dynamite episode "Pedro Vs Deb",but entirely different. *'The Dyatlov Pass Incident - '''Bonnie mentioned that Albert's clothes and her clothes will be radioactive is similar to The Dyatlov Pass Incident,about the death of the nine hikers and their clothes we're highly radioactive. *'Gravity Falls ''' - Nathan and Franchesca has a resemble interest were based on Dipper,who also loves Unidentified Phenomenons. Category:Amanda Lopez's Pages Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Fanon Episodes